Betrayer
by TomorrowsStar
Summary: Bree is the daughter of a family in disgrace. She has a mysterious goal that involves meeting the Prince of the Blood elves, all the while she is hunted by a human paladin with ultimate goals of his own. Its rated M for a reason folks.


A/N: So this is my first warcraft fanfic. About a year ago I started playing wow religiously and have recently slowed down, but I still love the game. I'm hoping to update this around every three days for the next month, after that who knows?

Before you begin reading I would also like to mention that this fanfic will include ALOT of adult situations so if your squeamish, or don't agree with that type of content you need to leave. Now. Im not kidding, go away. Im not GlAyDs, there is no cake!

A cool breeze pushed at the silk of the drape, rubbing it softly together making a gentle whispering noise behind the Blood Elf that stood on the balcony. Her bare skin had small bumps on it from the cool air, it was late autumn in Quel Thalas and the air was cooling down. This did not prevent her from standing almost completely nude on the balcony overlooking the city of Silvermoon. With her breasts free, the only article of clothing she wore was a slim scarlet undergarment covering her most private area. She sighed and tucked her long blonde hair behind one ear, such a day would breed adventure for most, maybe a journey to a lake for a cool swim, or an early fall hunt. Not for her though, her responsibilities where to important to do any of the enjoyable stuff. She was incredibly beautiful, even for an elf. Her supple curves and raptor face where accented with long dull golden hair, that managed to look perfect and yet unplanned. She sighed again. If only her father would let her out of the city for any type of enjoyment. He had enjoyed plenty of it himself why not her?

The whisper of silk announced her visitor. She kept her back to him. A pair of warm hands soon found her shoulders. "Your beauty continues to astound me, my lady." The soft male voice whispered into her ear. The hands slid down her arms slowly, caressing them. She shivered.

"Please you flatter me Nathan." She murmured back. The warm hands felt nice on her cold skin, even if they belonged to the annoyance of a spoiled future lord.

"It is not flattery I intend, only simple observation." He whispered in her ear, trying to be sensual as he moved from her arms to her bare, toned stomach. "My lady, you should not engage in such dangerous activities" he muttered disapprovingly as his hands wandered over the scar on her hip. It was six inches long, and had been put there by a troll bandit before she had taken off both of his wrists with her sword.

"I am duty bound to protect my people Nathan, you of all people should understand this." She whispered back. He mumbled something back, but it was cut off as his lips found her neck, soon followed by his hands rising to her breasts. She moaned softly as he teased her nipples, pulling and pinching them.

His lip left her neck only to find her ear, softly nipping at it. "What do you know of Kael, Nathan" she asked softly. One of his hands was still on her breast but the other had begun trailing down her body working its way down her stomach.

"Kael is the prince of Quel Thalas, My lady" he answered pausing from his attention to her ear. His hand however continued finding the elastic of her lacy undergarment.

"Yes but I am to understand that you have a... personal relationship with our Prince." She moaned softly again as his hands worked their way into her undergarments, and began vigorously exploring her nether regions.

"I am his cousin, he trusts me explicitly" he answered as he switched back from her ear to suckling her neck. He began getting bold in her undergarment seeking entrance.

"Tell me" she said spinning. "Do you think you could get me an audience with him?" she was face to face with him now. She had seen hundreds of his kind, pretty but not handsome, just enough to be full of himself in public, but when receiving a private offer unsure of himself to instantly jump at it. She ran her hands over his bare chest, "I'm sorry if it's too much to ask Nathan, but I assumed since you and he where so close..." her eyes and pouting lips showing her disappointment.

When she saw the grin appear on his face she knew that she had been right in choosing him. "Of course I can get you in to see him; I am after all his favourite cousin". When she smiled in response, his head lowered to her chest and began suckling her nipples, soon followed by his hands returning to her area.

She was happy though, she had what she wanted now all that was left was enjoying what she had already acquired. She pushed away from him, grinning at the mystified look on his face. "I can't have all the fun silly, it's your turn now" She said as she sank to her knees before him.

The next morning she was woken by the sun and the noise of the chirping Winter Rens. The incredibly soft Night Elven silk clung to her body, and Nathans hands held her tightly to his side. Their naked bodies forming perfectly together.

For an elf with only mediocre looks he had proven to be a very adept lover. Her body was pleasantly sore from the night's escapades. Gently she disengaged herself from him and slid out from the light covers. Wrapping a blanket around her nude form she quickly collected her undergarments from around the room and slipped them on. Her dress had been removed in the foyer of the ample apartments that Nathan had been given threw birth. Before leaving the room to retrieve it she scrawled a quick not on a scrap of parchment on the bed side table.

_Thank you for a great night. Lunch at the second bell, Palace Gardens. – Bree_

That would leave them just enough time to arrive at that evening's festival at the palace. Today was Hallows Eve, and Prince Kael would be hosting a gala in honour of the glorious dead of their race. It also gave her enough time to prepare for it. Kissing the scroll of parchment in order to leave a lip color stain, she placed in on the pillow beside the future lord's head.

She had learned long ago that to create a good lie you had to give a bit of yourself to make it work. While she did not care about this pompous excuse for a soon to be lord she would act the part of mysterious lover, and play it to the best of her ability.

When she got to the foyer she scooped her scarlet dress off the stair rail and donned it swiftly. She had chosen right with the dress also. It was low cut and tight fitting, all of it was made in a filmy scarlet material and she had felt the eyes of dozens of male elves on her the previous night. Making it even more sexual where the deep V cuts in both the front and the back cutting all the way down to her waist, showing her belly button and the small of her back.

She would look ridiculous wearing this walking down the boulevards of Silvermoon but it did not matter her goal was achieved and soon she would meet the Prince. As she quickly sped down the stairs high red shoes in hand, she contemplated events to come and could not help but feel giddy at the adventure.

Gideon roared as he brought his blade spinning around, causing a fountain of blood to erupt from the orc's chest. The orc was quick to recover though bringing his own massive axe swinging around for a savage blow. Quickly raising his sword just in time to deflect the blow to the side he brought his palm up flat against the orc's bare green chest. "May the light bless and forgive you in the afterlife." He whispered as gold light enveloped his hand. The orc screamed in rage and tried to bring his axe around but it was too late. The light grew to a blinding shine, and then quickly vanished leaving only a firefly and ash left of the orc.

"Push on friends of the Alliance!" he roared from atop his position on a gigantic tree stump. "Push on to the mill! Burn it to the ground! Leave no cretin alive!"

"Gideon!" A lovely female elf roared across the battlefield noise, he glanced down at her. She wore the traditional night elf armour. Something that looked like it came out of a man's fantasy more than realistic battle armour; she was an archer and a huntress at that from the looks of the gold trim on her purple leather armour. "Your presence has been requested at the Tactical Field centre Captain!"

He looked over the field, as the blind Horde scattered before the might of Alliance steel. He let out one more encouraging below before he hopped down. Leaving the flag of the Alliance embedded in the stump. "Take me to them quickly friend." He commanded in a much quieter tone.

"Yes sir!" the elf responded, blushing a deeper shade of purple from her forgetfulness. Huntresses where part of Tyrande's Elite scout force he had no idea they where a presence here in Warsong Gulch.

They navigated they're way back across what had been the front lines hours ago, marching through swamps of dead or dying corpses. The journey took longer than it should have, the elf whose name he had yet to acquire insisted on dealing the mercy blow to any injured man they saw. When they finally reached the tent he could see the Horde lumber mill burning in the distance, casting a sick black smoke into the air.

She nodded to him when they arrived at the tent, which had been constructed quickly on a small rise to the rear of the field; there was no corpse within 100 yards of the place. That was probly thanks to the mages that sat disguised as shrubs and small animals in a circle around the tent keeping it shielded from the Horde soldiers and catapults. The huntress directed him that he was supposed to go directly in then ran off to join a group of 3 other elves that waited for her with their strange leopard steeds.

He made sure his massive sword was properly strapped to his back and then ducked into the tent. A group of men were assembled around a table with a map spread across it. Other then the table the tent was barren of all furnishings except the positioning of a lamp in each corner.

"Well Ironforge be ready to move at a moment's notice yar Highness" grunted a dwarf in his ruddy accent.

"So to do the elves of Nordrassil, Varian." Professed a beautiful female night elf wearing a white silken gown.

"This news... I don't know Tyrande, are you sure it is correct." The rich voice that spoke was cut off from view by a number of bulk men in plate armour.

"The news is correct Varian. Kaelthas Sunstrider has vowed his loyalty to Thrall and the nation of Blood Elves has joined the horde." Spoke the elf gravely. Gideon couldn't believe his eyes. Was this Tyrande the High Priestess of the Night Elves? That would definitely explain the huntresses

"I knew Kael as a boy..." muttered the human voice. It sighed exasperatedly. "How things change in a world at war. We will have to divert our efforts; I do not wish to attack the highborn but-"

Gideon cleared his voice loudly. Instantly half the men in the room had swords drawn. Everyone but the Priestess jumped. At the prodding of the human voice the men in front of it moved aside to reveal Varian Wrynn. The King of Stormwind. "Gideon, just the person I wanted to see." He smiled broadly, it was the only not on edge thing in the entire room. "Please join us Paladin." The King asked.

Gideon complied; you could not refuse the will of a King. "What I propose, the King continued bracing himself on the table. "Is that we send in a stealth team to infiltrate Quel thalas". There was instant uproar from the people around the table.

Tyrande cleared her throat lightly, but the roar did not subside. She raised her hand but it still didn't stop. Finally the dwarf that had spoken before bellowed "Blimey lads, whud yah shut yar pieholes for just a minute!"

That had everyone quiet very quickly. "We have made contact with the Dranei, they have agreed to join us once all their business is settled." Tyrande finally spoke. "This lets us commit to a serious effort into figuring out why Kael has so rashly decided to leave us."

This had the room murmuring quietly but controlled, no one wanted to see an angry dwarf. "It is the reason I have called one of my most trusted Captains from the frontlines" Wrynn spoke up. " I am offering him to lead the expedition team."

This time the room remained completely silent, even though Gideon's head was spinning from the implications of what had just happened. The Highborn had separated from the Alliance and now he was supposed to lead a expeditionary force to gather information from Quel thalas?

" I will provide three of my guard, for assistance on this journey." Added in Tyrande nodding her head. "Sadly I should most likely return to my camp with at least one." He thought he could detect an edge of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Bloody Hell, I might as well go with the lad as well." Roared the dwarf. They might need a good axe" he said as he heaved a massive battle axe onto the map table.

Varian turned to Gideon. "When can you be ready to leave Paladin?" he asked politely.

Gideon hesitated for a mere second before responding. "Any time sir just give the word."

Varian smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll do fine friend, everyone needs a little adventure in their life." For a King he had never met before Gideon couldn't help but think Varian had a lot of confidence place in someone he didn't even know.

"Now" Varian said, "Let's get you a horse."


End file.
